wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer
Talk Archive ---- ---- Talk to Me CC Links uhhhh....s***. is it even the same episode or show? I think when they delete clips from old shows they'll sometimes upload a different video from a different show for that number. --GlennBecksATool 01:32, 8 August 2007 (UTC) ohhh, ok, I thought this was a normal thing...well... if its just a one time thing I can always wait and re-update them with new numbers... assuming it'll still work like that. --GlennBecksATool 01:44, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Truthiness Quotient Hey, can we merge T.Q. and Truthiness Quotient? --MC Esteban™ 05:27, 7 August 2007 (UTC) :Absolutely. I wrote TQ so long ago it's way past it's expiration date.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:29, 7 August 2007 (UTC) ::Cool, they are both good articles, and together unstoppable. Muahahaha! --MC Esteban™ 05:35, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Vid Links I wish they'd keep all their videos. Perhaps if someone gets really bored over a summer break they'll upload them again but I doubt it. I donno, or maybe they're just hidden in an area of the tubes that isn't well lit. --GlennBecksATool 07:55, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Top Secret/SCI Do we have an image of that Cheney stamp, Secret/SCI? --MC Esteban™ 02:51, 6 August 2007 (UTC) :I made a template called "classified", but I don't have the actual one.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:59, 6 August 2007 (UTC) :I can get one, if you can figure out where it is on motherload...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:00, 6 August 2007 (UTC) ::That's cool, I can use the Top Secret template, but I could've sworn I saw a Secret/SCI stamp around somewhere. --MC Esteban™ 03:07, 6 August 2007 (UTC) :I have been looking for it...and I believe it fell into an Orwellian internets tube. The only version I can find is a small one, which I will upload shortly...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:27, 6 August 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, here it is: Image:Secret-SCI.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:32, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Another Damn Wikiality DIY Should there be an article named : So, You Need To Be Cured From The Gay? ... wouldn't that insinuate there are gays among republicans. OR should it say: So, You Need TO Be Cured From Not Being Gay? Any ideas? or should I just incorporate whatever I have into the current article? These truly are trying times. Thanks --GlennBecksATool 02:58, 5 August 2007 (UTC) Ponch Yeah, I guess that image is kinda disturbing. But it somehow seems to fit. I wonder if Alberto will be doing TV ads in a few years time. If so, I expect they'll be for amnesia treatments. --Careax 06:34, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Steve Kagen He fears the hammer. ... maybe Rahm has a zero-tolerance for congressional email flooding policy. --GlennBecksATool 00:05, 2 August 2007 (UTC) lol this is like watergate... --GlennBecksATool 00:24, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Ayy oh Ayy... Ay Ay oh Ayy I'm back. --OHeL 01:37, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Sandbox oh, that can be deleted...just messing around. I wouldn't mind starting kansas city and cleveland...if you don't mind... --GlennBecksATool 01:31, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Harriet Miers' middle name Hi there. I thought having her middle name as "Quag" was amusing because then her full name reads as "Harriet QuagMires" (funny given all the alleged scandals of our Glorious President). But my sense of humor is notoriously odd, so I can appreciate why others might not really get that or find it as amusing as I did. Anyway, just wanted to explain that joke, in case it had been missed. --Careax 16:02, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :I've added the "Quag" middle name thing to the Fractoids section. I realize now it's a little obscure. And more importantly, if Stephen says her middle name is "Quitter" then it's a fract, plain and simple (I didn't realize that before). I'll have a think on it and see if I can come up with an amusing foreign language gag. Maybe something involving French. --Careax 20:11, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks!! Thanks!! Pandeism Fish 02:47, 3 August 2007 (UTC) A place to ask questions? Is there a place in wikiality where I can ask questions? (Deathmouse 18:32, 6 August 2007 (UTC)) :You just asked a question, so I guess this has become a place where you are asking questions. :) - The Lake Effect 19:00, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Deleting Pages Is there any way a user that created a page could delete it? It seems to be a matter of job security... Deleting Pages Cont. I would either like to have it deleted so that I can remanage it from another name that won't give my identity away or if it would be possible to clear the history so that it doesn't say who has been editting it in the history that would work equally as well. Can u plz add a pic. Can someone add a picture of a giraffe wearing a bikini on my article on giraffes? PLZ?!!! Watchtveatdonutdrinkbeer I'll be ur best friend if u add a picture!! (NOT IN THE GAY WAY)(Deathmouse 03:49, 7 August 2007 (UTC)) Deleting Cont. Cont. Sure if there is no other way delete it. If you delete the current one could I start a new one of the same exact name on a different login? Or would the old history show up? You can go ahead and delete it. Thank you.